Shoulder to Cry On
by Yosuga Kamino
Summary: Even the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy needs a shoulder to cry on. Takes place during the ending of Metroid: Other M. Samthony (Samus x Anthony).


**Hey guys, about two year ago I was curious if there are any romance fics of Anthony x Samus (also my fave OTP) and there was one titled, "Gotta Love You" by VanillaSugarBae (no longer available as well as the author herself) which I really enjoyed! She and I planned a smut fic of the two, but sadly it was never finished, and I realized she left . I still have the fic so I decided to finish it. So VanillaSugarBae, if you're reading this, this is for you and to all those to ship Anthony and Samus, please enjoy.**

 **Lock the door, turn down the lights, play some sexy jazz music (lol jk), and happy reading. ;P**

* * *

A dark-skinned man was walking down a long hallway, saying hello to everyone he saw as he walked by. As he went down the hallway, he saw a beautiful blonde woman giving a thumbs up to the sky. As a joke, he gave a thumbs down and smiled at her.

The beauty named Samus Aran looked at her best friend and shook her head. The built man was going to say something regarding her thumbs up, but decided against it and made his way down the hallway.

Samus watched her friend go and reached for her wrist and pulled off a red hair tie. She put her golden hair in a perfect ponytail and looked out the giant window one more time before catching up to her friend.

"Anthony!" Samus called.

The chocolate skinned man turned at the sound of the woman's voice and smiled, "Hey Princess, what's up?"

"Nothing really. I'm just getting ready to head back to the BOTTLE Ship real quick."

"Princess, the Galactic Federation is getting ready to blow that up!" replied Anthony.

Samus placed a hand on the strong man's shoulder, "Anthony, I've faced Mother Brain and Ridley before, I think I can go back to the BOTTLE Ship and pick some things up real quick."

"Alright then Princess, but you better be careful. I don't need other good friend dying."

The bounty huntress nodded her head, "I understand Anthony. What you need to understand is that I'll be fine. I'm Samus Aran, I won't go down easily and you know that."

Samus walked away from her friend and made her way to her ship. She put on the light blue Zero Suit and activated her orange Power Suit. The blonde then set her ship's course for the BOTTLE Ship.  
While on the course to her destination, the bounty huntress reminisced everything that had recently happened to her. Metroids being made, Ridley coming back, Adam dying...

Adam. The person she was closest to. The person that understood her completely. How untimely his death was. He still had tons of life in him, so why did he have to die?

If Adam didn't self-destruct Sector Zero, she would have been screwed. She was glad he didn't die in vain and that she was able to defeat MB, but still. She would have done anything to bring him back.

The blonde stopped thinking sad thoughts and paid attention to what the Gunship was heading towards.

After a little while Samus arrived at the BOTTLE Ship. Before she made her way to the main reason she went there, she stopped to pick up some missile tanks and accel charges she missed. After she had all eighty missile tanks and the rest of the accel charges and recovery tanks, she made her way to where Adam was for most of the mission.

Samus deactivated the Chozo's gift to her and walked over to see Adam's helmet. She bit her lip and picked it up. Flashbacks of when she and Adam were together swirled all through her mind until they stopped at her last memory of him.

"No objections, right Lady?" Adam's voice rang in Samus's ear, as if he was physically there with her.

The blonde tried her hardest not to cry, but some battles you just can't win. She hugged the helmet tight and let two tears fall from her beautiful blue eyes. She didn't have too much time to grieve though, because the BOTTLE Ship started it's countdown to detonation.

" _Self-destruction protocol activated. Please evacuate the facility immediately_."

"Crap!" Samus muttered. She took out her Paralyzer and held on tight to her keepsake. The blonde started to make her way out of the facility and watched as glass broke and Navigation Booths were broken.

Samus stunned any enemies that got in her way and slid under some gates and shot the hell out of the one's that refused to open. Eventually the bounty huntress made it back to the Gunship and got far away from the BOTTLE Ship.

* * *

About an hour passed before Samus made it back home. She landed the Gunship outside of her house and sat in it for a while. She picked up Adam's helmet and held it close to her heart. Tears swelled up in her eyes, and she couldn't believe she was already breaking her vow to not grieve his death. She just missed him so much, and he'd done a lot for her. Calling her "Lady" instead of something harsh, understanding that she was young and letting her learn, and being there as a father when her real one didn't have a chance. He'd done a lot for Samus, but she left his side when the time came. The blonde woman was crying too hard to hear the door to her ship open.

"Princess?" A familiar voice called to her.

Samus gasped and looked up to see Anthony. It was bad enough she was crying to start with, but now it was even worse that someone was around to witness it. The first time she ever cried was when she was three years old, the time before that was when Adam walked to his death, and then at that moment. She was a fearless bounty huntress, so why couldn't she stop crying?

"A-Anthony! W-what are you doing here?" Samus choked in between her tears as she tries to respond to him.

The dark-skinned man walked over to Samus, who was now standing up, and hugged her close. He rubbed her back soothingly and whispered softly, "I wanted to make sure you're alright, and it looks like you need me right now. Let's go inside."

Anthony picked up his best friend and opened the already unlocked door.  
He walked upstairs to Samus's room and sat down on her bed with the blonde still in his arms.

"Let it all out, Princess. It's healthy to just let them all out at once."

Samus cried into the crook of Anthony's neck and wrapped her arms around his waist. Her hearty cry lasted about ten minutes before she could finally get a grip on her emotions.  
She wiped her eyes and looked at her strong friend.

"Thanks Anthony. I'm sorry you had to see this."

"Trust me Princess, as long as you feel better I don't care about anything." Anthony said with a peck to his friend's forehead.

Instead of getting off of Anthony like she should have, Samus looked into his eyes. Instead of lifting Samus off like he should have, Anthony looked back into her eyes. This moment of silence for them lasted for ten seconds.

And then the two slowly leaned in and shared a soft kiss that started to evolve rather quickly.

Samus placed her small hand on Anthony's cheek and felt him press his large hand against her back, pushing her closer to Anthony. Samus shoved her tongue into her chocolate friend—or lover's mouth and pushed him down on the bed, straddling him. Eventually oxygen was vital, so they broke apart while in the same position.

"Looks like Princess got a little excited," Anthony snickered.

Instead of responding verbally, Samus reached down for the growing bulge in the strong man's pants and squeezed, earning a slight moan from him.

"Looks like I'm not the excited one," she teased.

"Oh, you will be," Anthony said as he sat up and caught the blonde in a kiss, pinning her down to the bed.

Anthony unzipped the front of the blonde's Zero Suit to her belly button and kissed the skin right above her black bra. He pushed her arms out of the Zero Suit while pushing it down to her waist and pecking her right shoulder.

Anthony reached behind Samus and ran his hands up and down her back, giving her some sort of massage. He loved the feel of her smooth and silky skin against his hands, and hoped he'd be able to feel more.

"Mmm, you're definitely patient. I know most men would've already ripped all of my clothes off and start screwing me," the blonde commented.

"Trust me Princess, this body is one to take my time with. Don't worry though; I'll be sure to start doing your body right in a little while." Anthony said with a wink.

The woman smirked, but it was short-lived seeing as her chocolate skinned friend began sucking and biting on her neck. She didn't wince at all as he bit her and successfully left a hickey. After all, she was quite used to pain.

"This is a mark I don't mind having," Samus said with a wink.

The male smiled and kissed her swollen lips. He reached back and undid the black lace bra. He slowly removed it and was met with a beautiful sight; huge and perfect, the ultimate set of breasts. His face turned bright red at the sight of her beautiful breast: smooth, round, and the bright pink nipples erect with excitement, ready for him to suck on.

"Damn, Princess! I knew they were big, but not this big! How the hell do you do all those jumps with those?" Anthony asked in awe.

"Don't know." Samus replied simply.

The chocolate skinned man immediately got back to work. He flicked his tongue against one of her nipples, loving the way she reacted.

"Ahh," Samus moaned, holding Anthony's head.

"You like that, eh? What about this?"

The chocolate skinned man started lightly sucking on the flesh and held the other breast in his large hand, kneading it as if it was soft dough. Seeing as Samus's moans were quite loud and he hadn't even done much, Anthony decided to move on to the other nipple and push her Zero Suit all the way off, leaving Samus in a black lace thong.

"Thongs, Princess?" Anthony asked as he groped and smacked Samus's butt.

"Gotta be *hiss* maneuverable." She hissed in pleasure.

"You like that, huh? I'll keep that in mind."

The chocolate skinned man kissed down the woman's torso, stopping right above her thong. Smiling up at Samus, Anthony pulled it off with his teeth, only turning Samus on even more.

"Damn, that's beautiful," Anthony marveled.

"Why thank you! Now do something to it before I kick your ass." Samus threatened.

Her man smirked as he slowly caressed her inner thigh and slowly kissing it, which was oh so near to her woman part. Samus moaned lightly as he got even closer to her wet area. He kissed her other set of lips and lapped up her essence.

"Mmmph…Anthony..." the blonde moaned impatiently.

"Sounds like Princess needs this big ol' tongue up in that beautiful-"

"Do it, dammit!"

The blonde pushed Anthony's head down and let go immediately, seeing as the chocolate skinned man gave her what she wanted.

Anthony kissed her womanhood and slid his tongue inside. He placed his hands delicately on her hips and ran his thumbs back and forth. Samus is wiggling underneath Anthony uncontrollably, the sensation of her dark-skinned lover tasting the sweetness of her essence is far too good…damn good.

She couldn't take it anymore, and grabbed his head, urging him on and on. Wrapping her legs around him, moaning and panting rapidly.

"Ungh, An-Anthony! Ah! Ahhh!" Samus moaned, "I'm gonna…gonna…!"

Her juices slowly leaking out, letting him tasting her. She was getting close to bursting into his mouth, until Anthony moved his head away from Samus' pussy.

Breathing heavily, she sat back up and kissed her man.

"Mmm…that…was…amazing." Samus complimented, "and now it's my turn." Samus and Anthony switch places; he lay down on the bed while she saddled on his hips.

She slides her fingers underneath his skintight top, lifting it off of his upper body. She's amazed by how ripped his body is.

"Ooh…someone's been busy at the gym lately," she complimented as she run her hands all over his finely toned six packs and pecs. Anthony smiled.

"Glad you like it Princess," the chocolate-skinned man chuckled.

Samus moved closer to him, dragged her soft breasts and brushed them all over his big hard nipples. Anthony moaned as she rubs her boobs up and down on him, to make her feel the sensation even more, he caress her butt cheeks, and slapping them, causing her to yelp between his smacks.

Samus moved Anthony's hands away from her, she then moves down to his pants, unzips it and pulls it down. She noticed a huge tent peaking up through the fabric of his briefs.

"Well well, what have we here?" Samus snickered as she slowly slides off his briefs.

And there it is; a large, tall, erected manhood, rising up between her dark-skinned lover.  
Anthony moved his hands behind his head and slowly part his legs, wanting Samus to take him. His dark, hot penis twitching with anticipation.

She doesn't hesitate; she grabs his manhood and moves it up and down, feeling the soft fleshy texture in her palms, and her other hand played with his sacks. Anthony groaned softly and lightly arches his back. To make him feel even better, Samus decided that it's time to taste him. Slowly she took the head of his member and slowly licking his large erection, as if it was a hot sausage.

"Ahh…Princess…" Anthony moaned as grab his blonde lover's head, feeling the sensation of her wet tongue on his manhood.

Samus doesn't reply, she continues to taste every inch of him, then she took his entire penis into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down, tasting the deliciousness of his manly goodness. Anthony closed his eyes tightly, feeling the intense sensation of Samus' warm mouth circling around his manhood.

Anthony panted heavily and pushed her head in, urging her to suck him harder and harder.

"Ungh! Princess! Ahh…haaa!" panted Anthony, "I'm gonna explode!"

Before he could shoot into her mouth, Samus immediately moved her head away from him as he yelped loudly, his creamy hot liquid blast onto her face and hair.

"Mmmm…hmm hmm," Samus chuckled, "That was fun and sexy."

"Heh…well…sorry about that," said Anthony in between breaths, "Haa…that was amazing."

"I wanna clean this cream off my face, baby," said Samus.

"Alright, then."

The couple got off of the bed and head towards the bathroom and into the shower.  
Samus turned it on and the two began to clean each other up. Anthony grabbed the bar of soap and rubs it in his hands to create generous amounts of fragrant suds. He stands behind his blonde girlfriend and slowly rubs her slick body with the soap to clean her. Samus hold onto the back of his neck and let him soap her up. Anthony moved his head down to her shoulders and slowly pecking her as he explored every part of her body…

…then he fondled with her breasts and his other hand moved to gently fingered her. Samus gasped and moaned at his touch, whispering his name, urging him to rub her even more.

There's a sitting area in the shower, so Anthony grabbed Samus and two sat down. He continued to caress her wet, soapy boobs as well as the fingering her to a frenzy. Samus screamed in ecstasy as her dark-skinned man strummed her like a guitar. The soap on his fingers is like lubricant to her hole, she is enjoying every little touch.

"Oooohh…ohh! Anthony…" Samus moaned, "Anthony!"

"Mm…you sound so cute, Princess." Said Anthony in between breathes, he then plunge another finger inside her, rubbing the very essence of her womanhood.

Samus urge Anthony to stop because she wants to try something else on him. She turns around to face him. She moves closer to Anthony's throbbing penis and placed it between her cleavages. Anthony's excited for what his blonde lover's gonna do.

Anthony gasp in pleasure as Samus thrusts her soapy boobs, brushing his hot manhood with her breasts and her hard nipples caressing his inner thighs. She then proceeds to suck him again, this time hard, faster, and rougher. Anthony grunts, pants, and moan her name over and over again at the feeling of her gelatinous breasts brushing his manhood and her warm mouth consuming his hot throbbing penis.

Root to tip, and every inch in between, are all tasted by the eager licking of Samus' tongue. She'd even nibbles the tip of him and his silky balls. A massive wave of pleasure came upon Anthony, and he shot up into her mouth. Samus tasted and swallow his creamy seed and smiled at her lover.

Anthony turns her around, told her to bend over. He grabbed her gelatinous booty, inched his manhood close to her butthole before slowly sticking it inside her.

Samus gasped as she felt his penis ramming inside her hole, while Anthony grabbed her creamy breasts, pinching both her still-hard nipples to take her over the edge.

Anthony began to thrust harder and faster inside her, ready to come inside her once more.  
His lover couldn't take it anymore, she felt as if he's pushing her to her limit. She rolled her eyes skyward and her mouth agape with her tongue sticking out in pleasure.

"Haa! Ahh!" Samus moaned, "An-Anthony…this…this is…too much for…ah…me to take in!"

"Ungh…it's okay…we're almost there…just hang on Princess," moaned Anthony.

"C'mon…together now." In unison, the two wallow themselves into a state of intense pleasure. Anthony thrust harder, and Samus' juices squirting out in between thrusts. Anthony moved his hand to finger her and the other to play with her breasts. Altogether, this is enough to throw each other over the edge.

Anthony groaned in response at the sensation of his manhood tickling up inside Samus. The sound of their breathes panting sped up he thrust faster and faster for a climax.

All of a sudden, as if time has stopped for them, the sound of their cries of pleasure filled the shower room as he creamed inside of her.

Then, the water of the shower went from hot to cold. It appears that they used up all the hot water for their…special moment.

Shivering from the sheer desire they performed on each other, they got up and dried each other up.

The couple return to lay on to the bed together, with Anthony holding onto his blonde lover.

"Oh…Anthony…I…I love you…" confessed Samus.

" Heh…I love you more," he replied.

"This was amazing…I can't wait to do this again…"

The two kissed passionately, and cuddled up in Samus' bed. Exhausted from their intense lovemaking, the two fell fast asleep.

* * *

A few days later, Anthony decided to move in with his best friend-turned-girlfriend. Samus could use some company every once in a while, because a bounty hunter like Samus can't always live alone.

She welcomes her boyfriend into her home with a kiss, and the two celebrate the completion by going out for some steaks and burgers.

Even in the time of sadness, the greatest bounty hunter in the galaxy needs…a shoulder to cry on.

* * *

 **The end!**


End file.
